Ez'thil
The Ez'thil are an advanced race of Insectoid engineers and explorers native to Zor'ek. They seek to colonize other planets in search of minerals and other treasures for the thrill of exploration. Biology The Ez'thil are an Insectoid species, covered in a thick exoskeleton with large, black eyes and a set of sharp mandibles used for cutting into meat. They walk on four thin legs, with a pair of slightly thicker arms. While not common, some Ez'thil have been known to possess wings. These wings were more common in the Ez'thil's earlier years, but in time wings lost much of their use. Government The Ez'thil live in a monarchy run by a single queen. This queen is often accompanied by numerous advisors to help her in making decisions. The queen would then apoint governers to watch over settlements across their home planet and their other colonies on other worlds. Typically, if a governer gets too out of control, the Queen may remove him or her from office. Recently, after the untimely death of the previous queen, her young daughter has taken the throne. This has caused the morale of the Ez'thil race to dwindle. Culture The Ez'thil are a curious species with a love for adventure. They have begun colonizing nearby planets for the sake of exploring them, as well as collecting their resources for their massive factories. Within these factories the Ez'thil build weapons and vehicles among other things. Often times, jobs at these factories are decided whether an individual has wings or not. Those who have wings typically take jobs which involve delivering items over short distances (vehicles are used for delivering items over longer distance), while those with wings tend to take jobs maintaining the factory and constructing the products. Overall, men and women are treated equally within Ez'thil society. The only role in which females are dominent is, for obvious reasons, the Queen. However, outside factories and other jobs such as stores, men tend to raise livestock while women watch over the young. Children tend to work the less dangerous jobs in society, such as sending messages and helping with stock in stores. Economy Ez'thil use an electronic currency they call Currents. This currency currency is used on pads which all Ez'thil carry on their person. With these pads, an individual could transfer Currents from their pad to another and vice versa. Higher end jobs, such as overseeing factories and serving as the Queen's advisor, pay the most, while simpler jobs, such as news delivery and selling goods, pay the least. For obvious reasons, the Queen has the most Currents. Technology The Ez'thil are a spacefaring species, having developed cruisers to travel to other worlds. The Ez'thil have managed to develope light-speed ships from wreckage of unknown origin found in the underground oceans. The Ez'thil, after finding enough of it, managed to reverse engineer it and use this technology for space travel. While their ships travel through space, the Ez'thil have established factories on their homeworld, as well as their two colony worlds, to produce vehicles, ships, weapons, and other products. Military Although the Ez'thil rarely experience war, the Ez'thil have established a formidable military in case of attack. The military is run by one of the Queen's advisors, who commands them from within her palace. The Ez'thil favor Ion Weapons and fast-moving combat vehicles over all else. Typically, an Ez'thil individual must spend at least ten years in military service, though they can remain in it for as long as they wish afterwards. Diet The Ez'thil are carnivores, eating only meat. While in their early years they hunted throughout the deserts for animals, today they raise lifestock in farms. These are mostly mammals and birds, though some Ez'thil also enjoy certain reptile species. Language The Ez'thil language is mostly a series of clicking noises made with their mandibles. While they cannot speak the Jurei language, and the Jurei cannot speak the Ez'thil language, they have learned to understand each others' languages. Allies/Enemies Jurei - Being native to the same planet, the Ez'thil have formed a friendship with their tribal neighbors, the Jurei. The Ez'thil's homeworld is also near the systems of the Klymu and the Kyekna. Notable Ez'thil These are Ez'thil who have made an impact on their history, whether historical or modern. *Orek'lork the Engineer *Vizik'Yi the Land Tamer *Queen Nu'sali the Young *Queen Yakkis'xu the First *Sz'ek the Wanderer Category:Articles by User:Mac.buz52